TIME HEALS ALL WOUNDS
by writersblock252
Summary: Santana and Mercedes were high school sweethearts and the perfect couple in everyone's eyes but all that changed when Santana moved to LA to follow her dreams to become a actress. Santana let the glamour of the Hollywood lifestyle get to her, causing her relationship with Mercedes to change dramatically and before she knew it the one person who meant the world to her was gone.
1. Chapter 1

A:N HEY READERS RE-UPLOADING THE FIRST CHAPTER & I WILL BE UPLOADING THE SECOND CHAPTER TONIGHT. THANK YOU!

Santana Lopez grabs her luggage and heads for the exit of the Ohio International Airport, she checks her phone and sees text messages from her friends telling her how excited they are that she is coming home to Lima. Coming back to Lima, Ohio has been something she's been dreading and had been able to avoid for the past five years but when her best friend Quinn Fabray called her saying that she was getting married and she wanted Santana to be her maid of honor she knew it was something she couldn't turn down. Santana was ecstatic to see her best friend get married and be able to see all her friends again but she knew that meant coming face to face with the girl that haunted her memories everyday for the past five years. Mercedes Jones was the girl that Santana had planned to spend the rest of her life with and because of a huge mistake, Santana can only dream about what could of been. Santana and Mercedes were high school sweethearts and they were the perfect couple in everyone's eyes but all that changed when Santana moved to LA to follow her dreams to become a actress. Santana let the glamour of the Hollywood lifestyle get to her, causing her relationship with Mercedes to change dramatically and before she knew it the one person who meant the world to her was gone.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Mercedes what are you talking about I haven't changed at all." Santana throws her jacket down on the couch, she was a little drunk from her night out with friends partying at various clubs. Mercedes had been waiting all night for Santana to return home, she had been here to spend time with her girlfriend before she had to go back to New York for school. Mercedes was furious with Santana because in the week she had been there, she didn't get to spend any alone time with her girlfriend, Santana would rather go out clubbing with friends than spend time with her. Tonight was the final straw and Mercedes couldn't take all the crap Santana had been putting her through the past four months._

 _"Your kidding right, all you want to do is go out with your friends instead of spending the little bit of time we have together. How do you think it makes me feel knowing that clubbing is more important to you than spending time with me." Mercedes yells at her girlfriend in frustration._

 _"That's not true at all Mercedes and you know it. This is Los Angeles and if I want to make it in this business then I have to network with the right people and that means going out to parties with the people who matter." Santana responds._

 _"San you know that all I ever wanted is to see your dreams come true but you're jeopardizing our relationship because of it and it seems like you don't even care anymore. You barely text me or call me and I can't even remember the last time we actually stayed on the phone and talked for hours like we use to do. After the amazing time we had when you came to visit me last month I thought things were going to change but as soon as you got back to California you were right back to ignoring me. " Mercedes says sadly and hearing the sadness in her girlfriends voice was enough to calm Santana down. Santana walks over to Mercedes and softly grabs her girlfriends face so she could stare directly in her eyes. "Baby I love you so much, I know that things haven't been the same between us and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make things right. I'm sorry will you-."_

 _"What is that on your neck Santana?" Mercedes interrupts Santana when she notices lipstick mark on her girlfriend's neck._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Why is there lipstick on your neck Santana!" Mercedes backs away from Santana grasps. Santana instantly realizes what Mercedes was talking about and her heart dropped to the floor._

 _"Baby I know how this may look but just let me explain." Santana says nervously, she knew how bad this was about to get._

 _"Go ahead explain yourself Santana Marie Lopez." Mercedes says with her arms folded across her chest._

 _"Okay well tonight, my friend introduced me to her friend Emily who is a TV show producer and we were all drinking and having fun when she pulled me to the side. She started to tell me how attractive she thought I was and then she kissed me on my neck but I promised you I pulled away as soon as it happened." Santana tries to explain herself but the way Mercedes was looking at her she knew her girlfriend didn't believe her._

 _"You're lying to me, I know you Santana and your lying to me."_

 _"Baby."_

 _"Only thing I want to hear come out of your mouth next is the truth, tell me the truth San." Santana takes a deep breath, she knew what she was going to say next was going to crush Mercedes and possibly end their relationship._

 _"The truth is that for the past two month I've been seeing her but I promise you I haven't slept with her."_

 _"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Mercedes asks Santana, tears filling her eyes._

 _"No, I'm sorry Mercedes I don't know what I was thinking."_

 _"I know exactly what you were thinking, you were thinking that she was your chance to make all your dreams come true. That you could finally be the star you've always wanted to be. Well I hope whatever part she offered you was worth throwing away everything we have. " Mercedes walks toward the door to leave, Santana quickly stands in front of the door to stop her._

 _"Cedes stop, you don't mean that! I love you! We can fix this please!" Santana pleads with her girlfriend of four years. "I can't lose you, you are my everything, please baby don't do this."_

 _"I'm sorry Santana I love you with all my heart but I'm done, you showed me tonight what's really important to you."_

 _"Your important to me Mercedes! I fucked up okay and I'm sorry we can't just throw it all away now after everything we've been through." Santana continues to plea, she couldn't believe this was actually happening._

 _"I'm sorry but there is nothing you can say to make me stay, goodbye Santana." And with those last words Santana watches the love of her life walk away._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Santana thought about that night everyday for the past five years and everyday she wished she never met Emily, because she knew that if she didn't her and Mercedes would still be together. Santana tried for months after their break up to get Mercedes to forgive her but Mercedes was too heartbroken to give Santana a second chance and the once inseparable couple were now just distance friends who didn't even speak to each other. The last she heard was that Mercedes was living in New York somewhere but she hadn't been in touch with any of their friends from glee club except for Rachel.

Santana was about to call Quinn who was supposed to pick her up from the airport but then she sees her best friend pull up in front of the airport. Quinn hopes out of the car and runs into Santana's arms. "Wow Q, I didn't know you missed me this much." Santana jokes with her best friend of fifteen years.

"Of course I miss you! I haven't seen you since we came to visit you last year." Quinn says to Santana, pulling out of the hug.

"Well I'm here now, can we go get something to eat or something I'm starving."

"Did you forget that we're having dinner at Rachel's dads house tonight. The whole wedding party is going to be there."

"Oh yeah I forget that was tonight."

"Yeah so let's go we still have to help Rachel get everything ready for tonight," Quinn grabs Santana's bags and puts them in the trunk of her car, then they both get in the car.

"So how is Rachel doing these days? She hasn't gotten tired of you yet." Santana remarks.

"She's doing great, Remember I told you she teaches glee club at McKinley now. Her glee kids are actually pretty good not as good as us of course but still good.

"That's good, I still can't believe you two are actually getting married." Santana says as they continue down the road towards Lima.

"I know, I don't think anyone saw it coming." Quinn responds.

"Oh no, we all knew you two were going to end up together, we were just wondering when you two would finally get your head out of your asses and figure it out."

"Oh whatever, you guys had no clue we would end up together."

"A blind man could see the sexual frustration between the two of you. I mean come on Q, you drew a pornographic picture of her on the the bathroom stall."

"I guess your right, anyway we aren't the only couple that was supposed to end up together." Quinn implies, Santana rolls her eyes at her comment.

"Don't even go there Q." Santana warns her best friend, she wanted to avoid talking about Mercedes for as long as she could.

"I'm just saying everyone knows you two are soulmates, you need to win your girl back." Quinn encourages Santana. Quinn knew how much Santana loved Mercedes and she also knew how much it was hurting her best friend even though it had been years since the breakup.

"She's not my woman to win back, that ship has sailed and we have both moved on with our lives."

"Oh really, then how come you still wear that watch she gave you at our senior prom." Quinn says pointing at the watch on Santana's wrist. Mercedes had given Santana the watch on the night of their senior prom.

"It's a great watch that's why, it has nothing to with her." Santana lies, taking off the watch and putting it in her pocket.

"Whatever you say Santana, I just don't understand why you won't try to get her back. I know how much you love her."

"I tried that already Q, for months I begged her to take me back and she didn't."

"That's because the wound was still fresh, its been five years now."

"Look Quinn I don't want to talk about her anymore, I fucked up and she broke up with me..that is how our story ends." Santana turns and looks out the window Quinn doesn't push the subject any further, she knows Santana's limits.

"Anyway, are you dating anyone back in LA?" Quinn asks to deter the conversation from Mercedes.

"Nope, I don't tie myself down to one girl but there are a couple of ladies that I'm having fun with."

"You mean a couple of young ladies you are sleeping around on." Quinn interjects.

"It's not sleeping around since I have not committed myself to any of them. I let them know from the beginning, I don't want a relationship I'm just looking for a fuck buddy." Santana says with a grin on her face.

"Don't you ever get tired of that, jumping from one woman to the next." Quinn asks her eyes focused on the road.

"Mhm let me think about that for a second." Santana pretends to seriously think about the question, rubbing her chin as if in deep thought. "Of course I don't, I get to bang hot young women anytime I want, how could I possibly get tired of that."

"Alright you keep putting your dick in every girl who wants it and one day you're going to have a girl show up to your door step with a baby in her arms." Quinn warns Santana, her best friend had told her countless stories of her sex-escapades. Although Quinn didn't mind her friend having fun she just wanted her to be careful.

"That's never going to happen, I put on a magnum every single time..extra large magnum I might add." Santana winks at Quinn.

"Eww your so gross, I don't care about the size of your dick Santana."

"You're just jealous that my dick is bigger."

"Whatever I'm not insecure at all about what I'm working with, plus I get no complaints from Rachel." Quinn winks back at Santana.

"That's only because she hasn't seen me naked..yet anyway." Quinn reaches out and punches Santana in her left breast.

"Ouch Q, damn." Santana complains, rubbing her aching breast.

'Well stop being a pervert." Quinn demands.

"Fine." Santana answers, she wanted to make a sarcastic comment but she didn't feel like getting punched again.

The two of them spend the rest of the ride in peace back to Lima talking about everything going on in their lives until they pull up in front of Rachel's old home. Quinn helps Santana carry her bags inside the house, Rachel is in dining room getting things ready for the dinner party.

"Babe we're here." Rachel Berry turns around and smiles at them. She walks over and gives Quinn a quick kiss before Santana embraces her in a hug.

"Well Ms. Rachel Berry you are even hotter than the last time I saw you, Quinn is a lucky woman." Rachel chuckles at Santana comments, the two had became good friends senior year. Santana felt horrible for all the bad things she said about Rachel in the past and was always trying to make up for it.

"Thank you Santana, you're looking beautiful as always. How's LA treating you?" Rachel asks as she leans into Quinn's side, Quinn puts her arms around her fiancee.

"It's been pretty good, just finished filming my movie that's coming out next year so things couldn't be better."

"That's great Santana, you know everybody here is so proud of you."

"Thanks Rachel that means a lot." Santana replies. "How's everything going with the glee club? Quinn says you have a pretty good group of kids this year."

"Yeah we have a couple of kids that are super talented, I'm just happy I get to watch them grow into wonderful young adults. The same way Mr. Shue was able to do with all of us."

"Yeah, glee club I really miss it sometimes." Santana says thinking about all the great friendships and relationship that was formed because of Mr. Shue and the glee club.

"I'm glad you said that because Quinn and I..well I had the idea that since everyone was going to be down for the wedding that we can get the old glee club together. All of you can help mentor the new glee kids and it will be so much fun to have all of us back singing and performing like the good old days!" Rachel beamed. Rachel was so excited about the idea of the new glee club kids and the old glee club getting together.

"That actually sounds like a fun idea, you can count me in." Santana agrees.

"Yay! Now I just have to get everyone else on board, this is going to be so much fun!" Quinn smiles down at her overly excited soon to be wife.

"Alright, so what do you need my help with, for the next week I am at your service." Santana announces.

"Actually Santana, Quinn and I will handle everything for tonight you had a long flight so just go rest upstairs." Santana let out a sigh of relief, tired from the six hour flight and just wanting to take a quick nap.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Santana says grabbing her suitcase from off the floor.

"But make sure you are down here before the guest start arriving at six." Quinn tells Santana before she rushes upstairs with her suitcase in hand. Santana was so glad that she could get some rest. Not only did she need rest but she needed to prepare herself for the inevitable. After five long years Santana was going to be reunite with her one true love.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Santana was having a great time catching up with old friends and making new ones at the dinner party. All of her friends from the glee club have arrived and they were having a blast reminiscing about old times. In fact she was having such a great time that it actually slipped her mind that Mercedes was coming to the dinner party. That was until she felt a light tap on her shoulders, she turns around and standing right in front of her was Mercedes Jones.

"Hello stranger." Mercedes greets her and Santana couldn't get her mouth to move to say anything. She was actually face to face with the one person who was able to capture her heart. The fact that Mercedes was looking absolutely stunning in this tight red dress wasn't helping Santana much either.

"Santana you okay?" Mercedes asks concerned.

"Yeaah um hey Cedes, good to see you."

"Good to see you too Santana."

"You look so fine in that dress." Santana blurts out. "I mean you look nice, the dress is nice." Santana tries to recover.

"Uh thanks San, you look amazing as well." Mercedes says.

"Thanks." The two of them stand in a moment of awkward silence before Santana speaks.

"Cedes I just want to say I'm sorry about everything that happened. I never meant to hurt you."

"Santana it's okay that was a long time ago, like you use to always tell me everything happens for a reason." Mercedes says but Santana can still see the pain that was in her eyes and it broke her heart.

"How you been, I feel like you fell off the face of the earth. No one seemed to know what you've been up to these past five years."

"Yeah I had a good reason for that but um I recently just moved back to Lima from New York. I was offered a teaching position here at McKinley so I'm back for good."

"Wow that's awesome Mercedes, I didn't know you were ever interested in being a teacher. For as long as I can remember you wanted to be in the music business."

"Well a situation happened that made me see that I have a true passion for kids and now I'm McKinley's new English teacher. Its not as glamours as being a Hollywood actress but I love it." Santana was shocked to hear that Mercedes was now a teacher, she remember countless times back in high school when all Mercedes could talk about was becoming the next Whitney Houston. Even though it was hard for her to believe Santana knew that Mercedes didn't do anything unless she was truly passionate about it.

"I would ask you about what's going on in your life but I feel like I know everything. Seems like you are on t.v or in the magazines every week."

"Don't believe everything you hear, I'm not as bad as they say." Santana jokes.

"I don't, I know the real Santana Lopez." Mercedes answers seriously. "I'm really proud of you San."

"Thank you Cedes." Santana responds. Santana couldn't believe that after five years Mercedes is standing right in front of her, all the feelings she had for Mercedes came rushing back all at once. No matter how hard Santana tried to push Mercedes out of her mind with every girl she slept with, it never worked. Santana wanted nothing more than to grab Mercedes in her arms and kiss her and tell her how much she loved her.

"Would you mind going to talk somewhere more private." Mercedes asks Santana bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah of course, we can go upstairs to the guest room." Santana answers nervously, it has been five years since they've seen each other and Mercedes was acting like nothing had happened between them and now she wanted to talk in private. Santana didn't know if this was a good or bad thing but she was just happy to be around Mercedes again. Santana makes her way upstairs with Mercedes following closely behind, once they get up to the room Santana closes the door to drown out the noise coming from the chatter downstairs. Mercedes sits down on the edge of the bed and Santana leans against the bedroom door. Santana could tell by the way that Mercedes was biting her lips that something was seriously bothering her because she only bit her lips when she was either nervous or scared. Santana just waits patiently for Mercedes to say something but when she didn't Santana decides to speak up first.

"Mercedes whats going on, I know the way things ended between us was horrible but you can still tell me anything." Santana tries to comfort her ex girlfriend with her words.

"I know..it's just that I know your probably going to hate me after I tell you this and I don't know if I can go five more years of us not talking to one another." Mercedes says with tears now starting to roll down her cheek. Santana walks over and sits next to Mercedes and rubs circles on her back to put her at ease.

"Cedes I could never hate you, even after our break up I still couldn't hate you. Just please tell me what's going on, please." Mercedes takes a couple of deep breaths trying to gather herself together before she let out the secret that she has been holding on to for the past five years. A secret that caused her to stay away from Santana and all of her high school friends for years.

"San, we have a daughter." Mercedes finally spits out and Santana looks at her like she was absolutely crazy.

"Wait say that again because to me it sounded like you said that we have a daughter which would be pretty impossible since you and I haven't had sex in five years."

"She's four years old Santana."

That one sentence hit Santana like a ton of breaks and her heart dropped to her stomach. Santana became so angry all at once that she didn't know what to do with herself.

"No no no no no..your lying you wouldn't do that to me."

"San I'm sorry." Mercedes says softly, that's all it took for Santana to explode.

"Your fucking kidding me right! I have a daughter and your now telling me this! How could you keep something like this from me!" Santana yells jumping off the bed to angry to sit down.

"I didn't plan for it to take me so long to tell you!" Mercedes yells back, standing up as well.

"Oh really so when did you plan on telling me huh? When she was graduating from fucking high school!" Santana rages on pacing back and forth.

"I know San and I'm sorry but I was going to tell you when I found out that I was pregnant but I was so angry at you that I couldn't even bring myself to call you! Mercedes answers back."Then when I would see you in all of the magazines and all over t.v, I didn't want to interrupt your perfect life with a child."

"My child! You had no right to make that decision for me and you know I'm not that type of person so don't even try to use my success as an excuse."

"I know it was wrong and you have every right to be mad at me right now." Mercedes says hoping that Santana would calm down.

"Oh no we are way beyond that point, I am fucking furious!

"As you should be but I can't go back in time that's why I'm trying to fix things now!"

"Great timing Mercedes! I've missed four years of her life that I can never get back!

"I wished I can take it all back but I can't!" Mercedes pleads.

" I can't believe you Mercedes! Who in the hell do you think you are to keep me away from my child!"

"I'm the girl who found out when she was four weeks pregnant that the love of her life was seeing someone else behind her back!" Those words cut Santana deep and she didn't even have anything to say back.

"Every year before her birthday I told myself that I would call you and let you know that you have a daughter but I let my anger and pride get the best of me. So I'm here to make things right and do whats best for our daughter because she deserves to know who you are." Mercedes walks over to the desk beside the bed and begins to write something down on a piece of paper.

"Here's my number, call me when you have calmed down and your ready to talk about this without all the yelling and fighting." Mercedes places the note on the desk beside Santana who didn't speak but just stared at Mercedes. There was too many thoughts and emotions running through her mind at the moment and all she could do was stare.

"I really am sorry Santana and I understand if you want to hate me forever just don't be like me and let your emotions distract you from who really matters in all of this." Mercedes walks over to the door but pauses just before she opens it. "By the way in case you were wondering..her name is Aliyah." With that Mercedes walks out of the door and for the second time Santana watches the love of her life walk away.


	2. Coming Together Part 1

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS! LOOKING FOR A BETA IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED. THANK YOU!

I can't move my feet..my feet feel like they are cemented to the floor. A million things are running through my mind right now. After all of these years of not knowing where Mercedes was or what she was doing she tells me that I have a daughter..WE have a daughter. I have a four year old daughter..god I've missed so much of her life. I've missed birthdays, first steps, first words, and I missed all of that. How could Mercedes keep something so important away from me, not even give me a chance to be apart of my daughter's life. As a matter of fact why am I just standing here, I need to go find Mercedes now so she can answer it herself.

I rush out the bedroom and downstairs, the house still filled with guest scatter around the living room and kitchen. I scan the room in hopes that Mercedes has not left yet and luckily I spot her talking to Rachel and Quinn in the dining room. It looks as if she is saying her goodbye because she has her jacket and purse in her hands, no way am I going to just let her leave. I rush over to her, Mercedes sees me walking over and rolls her eyes.

"Santana." Quinn says my name but I completely ignore her.

"We need to talk right now." I say sternly in Mercedes ear.

"Not tonight Santana, you need time to process this and calm down. It's a lot to take in and you need time to take it all in, just call me in the morning." Mercedes tries to walk away from me, I quickly grab her arm to stop her from leaving.

"No, we are going to talk about this right now Mercedes. You are not going to keep making the decisions around here." The anger I was feeling earlier has now come back, how dare she try to tell me what I need to do. This isn't a conversation that can wait, I need answers and I need them now.

"It's not about that Santana, tonight is about Quinn and Rachel and I will not ruin it for them." Mercedes answers, pulling her arm out of my grasp.

"Santana what's wrong?" Quinn asks stepping between Mercedes and I.

"It's nothing Quinn, Santana and I just have something important we need to discuss." Mercedes tells Quinn, I guess to keep from messing up their night with our drama and to also keep her secret a secret.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Rachel asks coming up and standing next to Quinn, she didn't seem to believe what Mercedes was saying.

"Yes I'm sure, Rachel and Quinn I'm sorry but would you mind if Santana and I leave early. I swear I wouldn't ask unless it was really important." Mercedes pleads with them and I just stand there, too angry to say anything to them. The only thing I care about in this moment is getting the answers I needed from her.

"Of course, it's been five years so I know you two have a lot to talk about." Quinn comments, if she only knew how right she was. "It was great seeing you again Mercedes, I'm so glad you were able to make it.

"I wouldn't miss it." Mercedes says bye to Rachel and Quinn then with aggression grabs me by the arm and pulls me outside and to what I assume is her car.

"Get in the car Santana." Mercedes demands.

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to talk so badly so let's go talk, now get in the car." Mercedes gets in the car and slams the door, I do the same. How dare she get mad at me, I'm not the one holding secrets for five years. I try to start a conversation once we are inside but she tells me she is not answering anymore questions until we get to our destination. This pisses me off even more but I hold it in because at least I was going to get some answers tonight. We drive for about twenty minutes before we finally come to a stop in front of a house I have never seen before. I thought she was taking me to her old house but this definitely was not it.

"We're here." Mercedes turns the car off and takes off her seatbelt.

"And what exactly is here." I ask her as we both get out of the car.

"I live here, I bought it a couple of months ago." I freeze, did she bring me here to meet my daughter because if so I have not prepared myself for this. Was I even ready to meet her..I mean what do you say to a child when you've been missing from their life for four years.

"Don't worry she's not here, she's staying with my parents tonight." Mercedes assures me, I guess she read my facial expression. I let out a sigh of relief, at least I will have some time to prepare myself for the inevitable.

We walk to the front porch and Mercedes takes her keys out of her purse and unlocks the front door. I follow Mercedes into the pitch dark house, she turns on the light revealing the spacious living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mercedes asks me but I was tired of waiting it was time she gave me some answers.

"No, I want to talk." Mercedes sighs, then runs her hands through her hair. She was definitely not looking forward to this conversation. She gestures for me to sit down on the couch, which I do and she sits down on the sofa opposite of me. "Why did you keep all of this from me? I would never in a million years think you would do something like this.

"Like I told you before at first it was out of anger, I was so angry with you that by the time I got over it Aliyah was turning one. At that point I didn't know how to tell you, I knew you would be so angry with me. I was so ashamed of myself for keeping the pregnancy from you that every year I would chicken out every time I was going to call you up."

"To be honest I was so hurt when I found out you were cheating on me that I wanted you to hurt just as badly as I was hurting. It was stupid and selfish of me and I swear if I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat." Tears begin to fall down her face and I want to be mad at her but I can't. Apart of this was my fault too, the love of my life is pregnant with our baby and I'm in L.A cheating on her all for a stupid role.

"I hope you can forgive me and not let our daughter suffer because of my mistake." Mercedes says and she was right, it would not be fair to our daughter if we couldn't move past this. She is the one who is completely innocent in all of this.

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you. I'm at fault here too, it was my cheating that started all of this in the first place and for that I am truly sorry. We can't go back five years all we can do is start from today, Aliyah deserves that much." Mercedes comes over and embraces me in a hug which I am taken aback by but I embrace it, it felt good to hold her again after all these years. We stay in the embrace for awhile before she pulls away and sits down next to me on the couch.

"I'm sure you have a lot more questions to ask me." I definitely have more questions.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"About a week before I came to visit you in L.A, I had been feeling really sick so I just decided to take a pregnacy test and sure enough it was positive." I remember the night we broke up Mercedes had been throwing up all day and she begged me to stay home with her. God how could I have been so stupid, I was so caught up in my own bullshit that I couldn't even take the time to put the pieces together.

"Please tell me you had someone to help you through your pregnancy, that you didn't have to go through it alone."

"Yes I moved back to Ohio so I could be around my family during my pregnancy, they were there for me throughout my entire pregnancy. I didn't go out much at all so most of the people here didn't even know I was home." Well at least she wasn't by herself but I'm sure her parents hate my guts. I get there 19 year old daughter pregnant and I break her heart on top of that, her dad would probably kill me if he saw me.

"I'm glad to hear that." I didn't know what else to say really, all of this is just so unfortunate. It never had to be this way, I should of been the one right by her side.

"What is she like..Aliyah I mean."

"Oh Aliyah..she's your daughter for sure." Mercedes giggles. "Attitude and all."

"Really?" A smile breaks across my face at the thought.

"Yes really, she is a spitting image of you Santana." We are sitting here talking about our daughter and I haven't even seen what she looks like.

"Can I see a picture of her?"

Mercedes smiles at me. "I have something even better than a picture."

Mercedes stands up and walks out of the room as I sit waiting nervously wondering what she is about to bring me. Mercedes returns with a case of dvds in her hand and I am now even more confused.

"What's all of this?' I ask, she places the dvds on the coffee table in front of me.

"These are videos of Aliyah from the delivery room all the way up to now. I knew that one day this would come and I wanted to make sure that you would get to see all the moments I got to experience. You don't have to watch them all right now because it's a lot but you can take them home and continue watching them. I know this does not make up for the time you lost but I really hope this helps." Mercedes walks over to the T.V and puts in the first dvd then sits down next to me. I can't believe I'm actually about to see my daughter, my child, my flesh and blood.

Nothing is on the screen yet but I don't turn my eyes from the television because I don't want to miss one second of it. Sure enough just like Mercedes said the first video is of Mercedes in the hospital surrounded by nurses and a doctors and her mom is behind the camera obviously excited for the arrival of her first grandchild. I watch in amazement as even though she was in pain Mercedes still look beautiful and so happy. Now it's time for the baby to come out and I scoot to the edge of my seat and for a moment I feel as if I am there in the hospital room with them. I hear the doctor repeating over and over for Mercedes to push and keep pushing. Mercedes is yelling and screaming as she pushes and slowly but surely I see our daughter's head coming out and finally Mercedes gives one big push and out comes Aliyah crying at the top of her lungs. The nurses take her and cleans her off, then brings her back over and lays her on Mercedes chest. She is so beautiful, the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I can't hold in the emotions I am feeling so I let it all out, tears begin to pour down my face. No matter how hard I try I can't stop myself from sobbing, I feel Mercedes rubbing my back to comfort me. I just didn't know I was going to get this emotional but it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I watch the rest of the videos with Mercedes that night up, I just couldn't stop watching the videos. I was so in love with the little girl on the videos and I haven't even met her yet, I'm so lucky I get to call this little girl mine.

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

I wake up to the smell of bacon filling my nostrils, opening my eyes I look around and see that I'm still on Mercedes couch. I stand up yawning and stretching my muscles, I hate sleeping on couches. I hear music playing from in the kitchen so I walk inside and find Mercedes singing and dancing to R&B music coming from the speakers on the counter. She doesn't realize I'm here so I just stand and watch her at the stove cooking and singing, moving her hips from side to side. Seeing Mercedes likes this reminds me of when she use to stay at my house back in high school over the summer. Almost every morning she would be in the kitchen cooking me breakfast with her headphones in dancing and singing around the kitchen. God I miss those days, life was so simply back then. I was so much more happy with my life, I had the perfect girl and it felt like nothing in my life could go wrong.

I continue to watch Mercedes until she finally turns around and notices me sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh sorry Santana I didn't hear you come in." Mercedes says bringing over a plate of bacon and set it at the center of the table.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning Santana." Mercedes responds.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on your couch, I was trying to watch as many videos as I could and I guess I nodded off to sleep."

"It's fine San, I made coffee if you want some."

"Oh yes please, I need it." Mercedes smiles at me showing off her pearly white teeth, that could always light up any room. She grabs the pot off the counter and pours me a cup of coffee. I happily accepted the cup, I stayed up pretty late last night and this caffeine fix was much needed.

"So I have a question for you and if you are not ready just tell me, there is no pressure." Mercedes says, I take a sip of my coffee then set it back down on the table.

"Okay you got me a little nervous, what is it?" I admit, I didn't know where this conversation was going.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet Aliyah today? My mom is about to bring her over and you could stay for breakfast." My hearts begins to beat a little faster, I wasn't expecting this first thing in the morning. Of course I wanted to meet my daughter, more than anything I wanted to meet my beautiful little girl. It just seems that all of this is happening so fast, I mean just last night I find out I have a kid and already Mercedes wants me to meet her.

Wait what am I even talking about, I have a daughter. My own flesh and blood, I could actually have the family I never had. My parents never paid much attention to me because of how different I was, I spent so many nights alone in my house thinking of the day when I could have a family of my own. Mercedes and I may not be together but we could still be a family co-parenting Aliyah, I can give her the love my parents never gave to me.

"Uhm yes..yes I would." I stutter out, I am nervous but excited all in the same.

"Santana don't be nervous, for now we will just tell her you're a friend of mine. Then once she gets use to you then we can tell her who you really are." Mercedes reaches over and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. That makes sense, can't just spring it all on her at once.

"Okay I think I can do this." I say more to reassure myself more than Mercedes.

"Perfect, she should be here any minute now." Mercedes says, and I can tell in her voice that she was excited about all of this.

"And Santana just be yourself okay." Mercedes continues.

"I will, I just hope she likes me."

"San of course she is going to like you. " Mercedes interlaces her fingers with mine, which surprises me but the gesture is more than welcomed. Mercedes cell phone begins to ring, and she quickly pulls her hand away and answers the call.

"Hey mom." Mercedes answers.

"Okay great, I'm coming outside now." Mercedes responds to her mother on the other end then quickly hangs up the phone.

"They're outside, my mom is in a rush so she won't be able to come in." Mercedes says quickly before getting out of her chair, I watch as Mercedes rushes out the door.

Left alone inside the house my mind starts racing a mile a minute. What do I say to her? How am I supposed to act around her? Am I even nice enough to be a mom? Will she even like me or want me to be around? All these questions float through my head but now was too late for all of this because I hear them coming through the front door. I stand up, for what reason I do not know, I guess cause it seems to be rude. Mercedes comes into the kitchen holding Aliyah's hand and she is truly the most beautiful child I have ever seen.

"Aliyah this is my friend Santana, can you introduce yourself. "

"Hello Santana, my name is Aliyah Marie Jones..Can I call you tana, I like Santana but Tana is shorter!" Aliyah seems to be in a really great mood.

"Of course you can." I walk over and shake her little hand.

"Aliyah that is a very beautiful name and you are a very beautiful girl." The fact that Aliyah was so joyful made it easier for me to relax and not be nervous.

"Thank you Tana, you are pretty too!"

"Mommy how come I've never seen her before?"

"Well I live far far away from you and your mom so I haven't been able to see your mom as much as I would've liked." I answer for Mercedes, it was only kind of a lie.

"I'm glad now mommy can have friends just like me."

"Alright time for you to eat your breakfast sweetie." Mercedes interjects, obviously Aliyah had sad too much. Mercedes picks up Aliyah and places her at the kitchen table. I take a seat across from Aliyah and she smiles at me and I smile back. This is going easier than I thought it would.

"You have fun with grandma and grandpa this weekend?" Mercedes ask Aliyah as she begins to put food on Aliyah's plate. I follow after her filling up my own plate with food.

"Yes! Grandma took me to the bookstore and bought me a book!" Aliyah eyes lights up with excitement.

"That's great Liyah." Mercedes responds.

"Tana are you a teacher like mommy?" Aliyah asks.

"No I'm not a teacher, I'm what people call an actress."

"Like the people on T.V!"

"That's right."

"That's so cool! Are you a millionaire?" Mercedes shakes her head at Aliyah question.

"Something like that."

"Can I have some money." Aliyah reaches out her hand. I can't help but laugh at her antics.

"Aliyah! That is rude, you don't ask people for money." Mercedes reprimands.

"But mommy Tana is a millionaire she has lots of money!"

"That doesn't matter Aliyah, you don't ask people for money." Aliyah crosses her arms and pokes out her bottom lip revealing the cutest pout I have ever seen.

"It's okay Mercedes." I say and Mercedes just shakes her head.

"How about this, I'll give your mom the money and she can take you to the bookstore for more books.

Aliyah's eyes light up with excitement. "Yes! Thank you Tana! Mommy can we go now!"

"I guess we can, that's really nice of you Santana." Mercedes tells me and I'm just happy I get to do something that puts a smile on Aliyah's face.

"Tana can you come too!"

"Yes Santana you should come, we can make a day of it."

"I would love too, I just need to go get a shower and a change of clothes. Let me text Quinn to see if her and Rachel needs my help today." I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and I see a missed call and text from Quinn.

 _ **San I guess things went well with u & Mercedes last night since u didn't come back to the party ;) I took your suitcase back to our place so u can meet us there. I sent u the address. Love u **_

I quickly text her back.

 _ **I got a lot to tell u..otw now. Love u 2**_

"Well can you come with us?" Mercedes asks me.

"Yes I can I'm just going to go get changed and then I will meet you guys back here if that's okay."

"Yes that's perfectly fine."

"Yay! Tana is coming!" Aliyah cheers and I am surprised that she is so happy that I am coming with them.

"Do you want to use my car?" Mercedes asks.

"That would be great, are you sure?"

"Of course, just wait here a second and I will go get my car keys." Mercedes leaves the room leaving just me and Aliyah. She is staring at me looking me up and down with a questioning look on her face.

"Tana."

"Yes Aliyah."

"You have my face."

"I have your face?"

"Yes. we have the same face. We have the same eyes. nose and everything." Uh oh, this little girl is so smart.

"I guess you're right." I look out the kitchen, hoping Mercedes would walk in and save me.

"How come we have the same face?" Aliyah questions.

"Uhm, I don't know.." Aliyah fixes her mouth to ask me another question but Mercedes walks in and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay Santana here's the keys." Mercedes hands me the car keys and I stand up, in a rush to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Thanks, I will be back once I'm changed and everything."

"Okay, we will be here waiting."

"Make sure you come back Tana!" Aliyah says.

"I'll be right back." I say, then I head outside to Mercedes 2016 Toyota Corolla. I put the address Quinn text me into the GPS app on my phone and I drive the twenty minutes until I reach my destination.

Once I get there I walk into the house and see Quinn and Rachel cuddle up on the couch in the living room watching one of the Housewives reality shows.

"Well look who finally decided to show her face, I'm guessing things went well between you and Mercedes." Quinn says to me when I enter the living room.

"It wasn't like that at all, I slept on the couch."

"Then what did you two do all night?"

"Can you pause the T.V, I have a lot to tell the two of you." I plop down on the sofa opposite of Rachel and Quinn. Rachel pauses the show and both of them sit up detecting the seriousness in my voice.

"What's going on Santana?" Rachel ask concerned.

"Well.." I fill Rachel and Quinn on everything that happened last night and this morning and both of their jaws are almost on the floor, they listen attentively to all the information I give them.

"Oh my god San, that is crazy." Quinn speaks once I am done telling them everything.

"I know right."

"I can't believe she was able to keep this a secret from all of us and for five years." Quinn continued.

"Who you telling."

"Santana how are you handling all of this?' Rachel asks me.

"Honestly I'm still in shock, it all feels so surreal. I was angry with Mercedes but the happiness I feel knowing I have a daughter overshadows all of that."

"San this is pretty amazing, you're a mom now. This is what you always a wanted, you can have a family of your own, this is like your second chance." Quinn has been my best friend since I was a kid and she knew how much I talked about being a mom when I was younger. Once Mercedes and I started dating in high school I always thought she would be the mother of child. Quinn was right this was my second chance to make things work between Mercedes and I. Right now I just wanted to be there for Aliyah but I wanted more than anything to get back with Mercedes so we could all be one big happy family.

"I know I just never expected it to happen like this you know. I thought Mercedes and I would get married then start a family, we're not even together. I doubt Mercedes will even want to get back with me after what I did to her but I just want Aliyah to have what I never had."

"Santana just worry about building a relationship with your daughter and then things with you and Mercedes might fall into place. Right now the only thing that matters is you being there for Aliyah." Quinn explains.

"You're right..I just hope I don't screw this up." I answer honestly.

"You won't Santana, you are a great person and you are going to be a great mom." Rachel tells me and her words make me feel good inside.

"Thank you Rachel, that means a lot."

"You're welcome Santana."

"So when are we going to be able to see this little girl?" Quinn asks.

"I'm not sure but hopefully soon..I'm actually spending the day with them, I just came here to shower and change. Do you guys have anything you need for me to do for the wedding today?" I ask.

"Nope not today Rach and I are going to have a lazy day cuddling on the couch and watching terrible reality shows but tomorrow we have a busy day planned." Quinn explains.

"Great, I should be back later on today." I stand up from the sofa.

"Have fun..oh yeah all of your stuff is in the first bedroom down the hall on the right." Rachel informs me.

"Thanks." I exit the living room and rush to shower and change out of my clothes from last night. After I shower and get dressed I head back over to Mercedes place and they are ready and waiting on me. We all climb into Mercedes car and she drives us over to Lima mall where the bookstore was located. Once we arrive at the mall we all get out the car and head into the mall. Mercedes has a tight grip on Aliyah hands until we get inside the mall.

"There's the bookstore mommy!" Aliyah yells in excitement pointing at the store. It's so refreshing to see a child get excited over books. Aliyah takes Mercedes hand and pulls her into the store, I follow closely behind them.

"Tana how many books can I get." Aliyah asks, running her fingers over the books on the shelves.

"As many as you want sweetheart." I respond, a smile spreads across her face from ear to ear.

"Awesome!" Aliyah runs over to the children's section and begins to look through the book collection.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into Santana, that little girl will grab enough books to fill a wheelbarrow." Mercedes jokes as she sits down in a chair a couple of feet away from where Aliyah was looking through books. I follow suit, sitting down right next to her watching Aliyah.

"It's okay, I'm glad I can spoil her and at least it's on books."

"That's true..so how is all of this going for you?" Mercedes questions.

"Pretty well I think, I'm just excited about the idea of being a mom." Mercedes nods her head.

"I just want to apologize to you again Santana for keeping her a secret."

"Hey let's put all of that behind us, all that matters is that beautiful girl we created."

"You're right." We sit talking about random things while Aliyah picked out books and brought the ones she wanted over to us and placed them in Mercedes lap.

My cell phone rings and I look at the caller I.D and see that it's my agent Cassandra calling me. I want to just ignore the call but it wouldn't matter because she would just keep calling me until I answered.

"Excuse me Mercedes but I have to take this."

"No problem take your time."

"Hello Cassandra." I say in an annoyed tone. I stand up and walk a few aisle down to talk on the phone.

" _Well hello to you too Santana."_

"What is it Cassandra, I'm kind of busy right now."

" _I've called with great news..Guess who will be the lead actress in Shonda Rhimes new television series."_

No freaking way! I auditioned for Shonda Rhimes months ago and I just assumed that I didn't get the role.

"Oh my god! Are you serious!"

" _Very serious! I just got off the phone with the producers and they said you blew them away at your audition and they want to start filming as soon as possible."_

"Cassandra this is amazing! I don't even know what to say, working for Shonda Rhimes is my dream!" I can't believe this is happening, everyone knows Shonda Rhimes strikes gold with every show she creates and now I will be a part of that.

" _You deserve it Santana! Now they need you back here as soon as possible, I know you have your best friends wedding to attend but I need you flying back to L.A the next day. I've already arrange for you to get on your private jet on Sunday at noon."_

"I will be there!"

" _You did it Santana and you deserve this!"_

"Thank you Cassandra, I will see you next week."

" _See you then."_ Cassandra hangs up and I want to yell and scream but it wasn't the time or place. I walk back over to where Mercedes was sitting and sit back down next to her.

"Everything okay?" Mercedes asks me.

"Everything is great actually, I just found out that I landed a role for Shonda Rhimes new television show."

"Santana that is amazing, girl come here." Mercedes reaches her arms out and pulls me in for a hug.

"Thanks Mercedes." I say to her. Without thinking I put my head in the crook of her neck and I inhale her strawberry and vanilla scent. God she really smells delicious, I don't want to pull out of her hug but I didn't want to over do it.

"Mommy I'm finished now!" Aliyah skips over with more books in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Finally, I thought you were going to buy all of the books in here." Mercedes jokes.

"Mommy that's not possible, the books wouldn't fit in the car silly." Aliyah corrects Mercedes.

"You're right Aliyah, mommy was being silly." Mercedes says as we walk over to the counter with books in hand to pay for everything Aliyah had picked out.

"Wow you guys bought a lot of books." The girl behind the counter says when we place all of the books on top of the counter.

"Tana is buying them for me! Ain't that right Tana!" Aliyah's face beams with happiness. I love seeing her smile.

"That's right sweetheart." I stand at the front of the counter and pull out my wallet to pay for all of the books.

"Oh..my..god!" The girl behind the counter screeches. "You're Santana Lopez! I've seen every movie and t.v show you've ever been in..I love you!"

"Thank you, I really appreciate your support." I tell the young lady who was freaking out at this point.

"Please can I take a picture with you! All of my friends would not believe me if I told them that Santana Lopez walked into Lima mall today.

"Sure I can take a picture with you." I turn and mouth the words sorry to Mercedes and she nods her head in understanding. The young fan runs from around the counter and pulls her phone out her back pocket. She comes up beside me and I wrap my arm around her shoulders like I do with all my fans, ready to pose for the picture. She holds up the cell phone and takes a selfie of us.

"Can we take another picture with me giving you a kiss on the cheek."

"Okay." I smile at the camera while the young girl places a kiss on my cheek. I expect to her the snap of the camera but instead I hear the young girl yell out in pain.

"Ouch!" The young girl bends down rubbing her knee with Aliyah standing right in front of her, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Aliyah!" Mercedes yells in disbelief at our daughter's actions.

"Get your lips off my mama!" Aliyah comes over and grabs my hand pulling me away from the female fan. Both Mercedes and I stand there in disbelief.

"Jeez I'm sorry little girl it was just for a picture." The young girl runs back around the counter to ring the rest of the books up. I pull myself out of the disbelief I was in to get a handle on the situation.

"I'm so sorry, kids you know. How about I sign something for you." I say hopefully it would make up for the bruise she would probably find later on her leg. The girl agrees and I sign a book for her and it seems to make things better, I see Mercedes angrily taking Aliyah out the store. I catch up to them once I pay for everything and grab the bag of books. I see Aliyah and Mercedes sitting at the bench, Aliyah stills seems pretty upset. I walk over and sit down beside Aliyah.

"Aliyah we need to talk about what you did and said in there."

"I don't want too!"

"Well you need too!" Mercedes says sternly and all Aliyah does is turns her head, which gets Mercedes even more frustrated.

"Aliyah." I call her name softly, maybe she would talk to me.

"Yes." She answers but doesn't look at me.

"Why did you call me your mama back there."

"Because you are Tana." She answer matter factly.

"How do you know that." Mercedes asks Aliyah.

"I don't know I just have a feeling and I look just like you Tana." I see tears roll down her eyes and it breaks my heart. I lift her up and put her on my lap without even thinking about it.

"Aliyah can you look at me." Aliyah slowly lifts her head and I am meet by her soft dark brown eyes. "You are right I am your mother."

"I knew it."

"Are you mad that I'm your mother?"

"No I'm happy..I finally get two parents like all my other friends." This little girl really melts my heart.

"Well I'm glad that makes you happy because it makes me happy that you're my daughter."

"Really?' Aliyah says wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Of course, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"How come you've been away?" Now this is a question I have no idea how to answer. How do you explain to a four year old the reason you've been out of their lives is because their parents were being complete idiots. I look to Mercedes for help because I have no idea how to answer this question.

"Aliyah you are too young to understand right now but I promise when you get older I will explain everything to you okay. I just want you to know that Santana and I are going to be the best parents we can possibly be for you."

"Okay mommy."

"Mommy loves you."

"I love you too mommy."

"Can Santana and I have a hug please." Aliyah nods her head then puts her little arms around both of our necks. I squeeze her real close and tight, I hold on to her not wanting to let go. I have my daughter in my arms and even though we are not together I have Mercedes back in my life again. I don't care what I have to do I'm going to make this work and never hurt these two again.

THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Oh my god Santana this is insane!" Quinn beams as they walk into the Las Vegas penthouse suite that Santana booked for them. Santana had been planning this joint bachelorette trip ever since Quinn asked her to plan the bachelorette party. Quinn assumed that Santana would just throw them a party in Lima but Santana insisted they go to Vegas.

The group consisted of Tina, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Artie and Mercedes, all of whom were amazed by the size of the penthouse suite.

"Santana you shouldn't have this is too much!" Rachel insisted.

"Hey none of that, my best friend is getting married and I'm going to make sure she has only the best." Santana insists. Quinn walks over to Santana and embraces her in a big hug.

"Alright alright, we will have enough time at the wedding for all the love and sentimental stuff but today is all about getting drunk and showing Quinn and Rachel the best night of their lives." Santana pulls out of her hug with Quinn and walks over to the bar were glasses of champagne were all lined up.

"Everyone grab a glass so we can make a toast." Everyone rushes over and grabs a glass of champagne off the bar.

"To Quinn and Rachel, we all knew that you guys would get here at some point. Probably before the both of you knew. We are all so happy that you two finally found love with each other. Tonight all of your friends are here to celebrate the love you two have that we all wish to have one day, cheers to Quinn and Rachel!" Santana lifts up her glass and the rest of the group follows suit.

"Cheers!" They echo, clinking their glasses against one another. They all take a sip of their champagne.

"Can we tour the rest of the suite now, I'm dying to see what the rest of this place looks like!" Tina asks excitedly.

"Of course, I already assigned everyone a room your names will be on the doors." The group runs away to find where they would be sleeping at for the next two days and to explore the rest of the suite.

Mercedes doesn't run off like the rest of her friends but slowly makes her way to find the room with her name on it. Mercedes was happy to be in Vegas with her friends but she didn't like being away from her daughter for long. Today was the first time in a very long time that she was so far away from Aliyah.

Santana notice that Mercedes wasn't as happy as everyone else so she decided to see what was on her mind.

"Hey Mercedes." Santana walks up beside her ex-girlfriend.

"Oh hey Santana."

"Here I'll show you to your room, it's right beside mine."

"Thanks."

They walk down the hall and Santana guides Mercedes to her room.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." Mercedes opens the door to her private room.

"Uhm Mercedes are you okay? You seem like there is something on your mind."

"I just miss Aliyah, I'm not use to being this far away from her."

"Hey we will be back in two days and Aliyah is with your mom so she is in great hands. Just try to enjoy this trip, it's not often that all of us get together and after the wedding everyone will be going their separate ways again."

"You're right San, I'm just going to call her real quick and after that my attention will be solely on having fun with my friends."

"Great, say hi to Aliyah for me."

"I will."

Mercedes walks into her room and gets on her cellphone and calls her mom to talk to Aliyah. After talking to her mom and daughter, Mercedes felt better and was ready to fully enjoy the rest of the trip.

Later that afternoon the group goes downstairs to a pool party that was being thrown for the hotel guests.

Everyone was in their bikinis and swim trunks dancing around the pool while the drinks were constantly flowing.

"I'm having such a great time, this place is so amazing! Santana Lopez you definitely know how to plan a bachelorette party! Whenever Blaine and I decide to get married I'm definitely calling you!" Kurt and Blaine flop down on the chairs inside the pool gazebo.

"Santana Lopez at your service." Santana raises her glass of champagne in the air.

"Guys look who I ran into." Mercedes walks over holding hands with an old member of glee club.

"Oh my god Sam!" Brittany jumps out of the pool and jumps into Sam's arms.

"Hey guys." Sam says squeezing Brittany then putting her back down on the ground.

"Rachel and Quinn I'm so sorry I couldn't make it back to Lima on time. I had some business to handle in Europe for one of my clients."

"Sam it's fine we understand you are busy, we are just glad you are here now." Quinn speaks from her spot in the lounge chair with Rachel resting between her legs.

"I would get up and hug you but I'm just so comfortable right now." Rachel says enjoying the weather and her soon to be wife.

"No worries." Sam responds.

"So Sam, how is life as the biggest sport agent in the country. I follow you on Instagram and it seems like you are having the time of your life." Mike Chang asks his old classmate and friend.

"Yeah man life is great but it would be nice to have someone to travel with. I'm traveling all over the world, seeing all of these beautiful countries and I have no one to share it all with." Sam subtly looks over at Mercedes and Santana quickly begins to feel uneasy.

Sam and Mercedes were almost a couple in high school but then Mercedes started crushing on Santana and then they soon begin dating. Santana never really liked Sam, she always felt that Sam thought of Mercedes as the one that got away. The way he was staring at Mercedes now confirmed what Santana always assumed.

"Don't worry Sam you will found someone soon, you are a great catch and any girl would be lucky to find someone like you. I mean you're are good looking, successful, funny and the list goes on." Mercedes tells Sam.

"Thank you Mercedes, I hope so." Sam winks at her and Santana was now really irritated with what she perceived as flirting between Sam and Mercedes.

"Also don't forget those big froggy lips, I think it's one of your best attributes Trouty Mouth.

"Santana play nice." Quinn warns.

"Well hello Santana, I forgot you were going to be here." Sam plays dumb.

"It's my best friend's wedding Sam, of course I would be here." Santana pulls her shades down to cover her eyes.

"With you being this big Hollywood star I didn't think you would have time in your busy schedule to come back to Lima."

"I always make time for the people I care about."

"Well it's good to see you again Santana."

"I'm sure it is." Santana leans back on her chair, no longer interested in going back and forth with Sam.

"Anyway Mercedes how long are you going to be back in Lima?" Sam turns his attention back to Mercedes.

"I'm here for good, I will begin teaching at Mckinley in August so this is my home for good again."

"That's great, I'm going to be staying in Lima for a couple of weeks visiting my family so maybe we could hang out."

"Yeah of course, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Awesome." Sam responds happily.

"I'm going to the bar to get something to drink anyone want anything?" Santana stands up from her chair, she wanted to curse Sam out for flirting with Mercedes but it wasn't anything she could do anymore. Mercedes was no longer her girlfriend but it didn't stop her from being upset about it.

"I'll take another beer." Mike requests.

"I would like a beer as well Santana." Sam says and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I'll be right back." Santana says getting up from chair and walking over to the bar setup outside by the pool.

"Can I get two beers please." Santana asks the bartender.

"Coming right up." The young bartender responds.

"Sam already getting on your nerves?" Blaine comes up beside Santana and leans against the bar.

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"You've never been good at hiding your emotions Santana."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"What's taking you so long?" Blaine asks.

"What are you talking about." Santana questions.

"Santana Lopez we've been at the pool for two hours now and you haven't made any moves on Mercedes. No flirting, no dancing, and you've barely talked to her."

Santana sighs. "I don't know, Mercedes and I are in a very delicate place right now and I don't want to do anything to mess things up."

"I understand that but if you wait too long someone else might sweep her off her feet. Sam sure isn't wasting any time." Santana looks over at the gazebo and sees Sam dancing with Mercedes and by now he'd taken his shirt off. Both Sam and Mercedes had big smiles on their faces and seemed to be having the time of their lives as they swayed back in forth to the music.

"Look you take the beers back over to them, I'm going up to the room."

"Santana don't leave."

"I can't look at that Blaine, I'll see you guys back at the room. Just tell them I wasn't feeling well or something." Santana leaves before Blaine can respond and runs up to the suite.

Santana waited in her room for the group to return and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Santana is woken up when she feels someone nudging her in the shoulder. She rolls over to find Mercedes sitting at the edge of her bed holding a glass of ginger ale in her hand.

"Blaine said you weren't feeling well so I brought you some ginger ale to help settle your stomach."

"Thanks, you didn't need to come all the way up here for that." Santana sits up in the bed and lays her back against the headboard. She takes the ginger ale from Mercedes and takes a sip.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine now, I just needed to rest for a little bit."

"Well we all missed you down there."

"You seemed to be having plenty of fun without me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mercedes seemed confused by what Santana was talking about.

"I'm just saying it looked like you and Sam were having a really good time."

"Yeah, we all were..at least I thought so."

"Oh I was having fun until Sam showed up and I had to watch you two drool all over each other."

"What, is that why you left?"

"Yes, l saw the way you two were looking at each other. It was like high school all over again."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"First off I was not flirting with Sam I was just happy to see him and we were just dancing. Second if I remember correctly I picked you in high school. Third Santana we are not together so you can't dictate who I do anything with."

"All of that may be true but I wouldn't flirt with someone right in your face knowing the history we have!" Santana stands up to walk away becoming angry with her ex-girlfriend but Mercedes stops her.

"I wasn't flirting with him, we were just dancing and having fun but I'm sorry if it looked that way."

"You may not of been flirting with him but Trouty Mouth was definitely flirting with you."

"Maybe but it means nothing because I don't have feelings for Sam."

"Fine." Santana sits back on the bed.

"I think it's cute when your jealous." Mercedes teases Santana.

"I'm not jealous I just think it's disrespectful for Sam to be flirting with you right in front of my face."

"If you say so but can you just stop being so grumpy now so we can all enjoy this trip together."

"I'll see what I can do." Santana says. Mercedes smiles and gets off the bed heading out the door.

Santana sits thinking about what Blaine had said earlier. If she waited too long someone else would come in and sweep Mercedes up before she even had a chance. Santana didn't want to mess up their friendship by trying to pursue a relationship with Mercedes too soon but she could at least try and test the waters to see where Mercedes head was at. So Santana decided that she was no longer going to play it safe, if she wanted her girl back she had to fight for her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Around 10:30pm the group leaves the hotel and is picked up by a stretch Limo that takes them to Vegas hottest nightclub. The owner of the club greets them in the front and escorts them to their VIP booth where bottles of champagne was already waiting for them. Sam sits next to Mercedes so Santana sits on the other side of her. All of them begin drinking and enjoying the music having the time of their life. Santana partied with her friends making sure that Quinn and Rachel were having fun before she decided to make her move.

"Mercedes you want to go to the dance floor?" Santana asks Mercedes, she wasn't going to let Sam beat her to it this time.

"Of course, let's go." Mercedes quickly answers, kind of surprised that Santana actually asked her to dance after what happened earlier.

Santana takes Mercedes hand and escorts her to the dance floor, she looks back and sees everyone in the group smiling except for Sam.

Once they get to the dance floor the song changes to a slow hip hop song. Santana stands behind Mercedes and wraps her around her waist while Mercedes moved her hips to the beat of the song.

They rock back and forth to the music, grinding their bodies into each other. They sway to the music Santana keeping a hold of Mercedes by her hips. Mercedes bends over and begins to slowly grind her body into Santana along with the song. Santana was doing her best to keep her herself from getting too excited, she didn't want to make Mercedes uncomfortable by poking her with her boner. It was getting hard for Santana to control with the way Mercedes body was moving against her.

Santana turns Mercedes around in her arms so that they were now face to face. Santana pulls Mercedes body in closer to hers and rest her hands just above Mercedes ass. Santana didn't know if it was the alcohol or the song but Mercedes reaches behind her and puts Santana's hands on her ass. Santana couldn't keep her boner down and she knew Mercedes could feel it up against her but she didn't seem to mind. Santana felt completely comfortable that she didn't have to hold back any longer and her hands begin to travel over Mercedes body as they danced to the music. At this point it was as if the dance floor had cleared and they were the only two left in the club. Both Santana and Mercedes were in daze only focusing on each other.

"Mercedes." Santana whispers into Mercedes ear, her lips brushing against her earlobe.

"Yes." Mercedes answers.

"I want you." Santana whispers back as they continued to sway to the music.

"We can't San." Mercedes answers in a low whisper but the way her hands were touching Santana it told a different story.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared."

"I promise I won't ever hurt you again Cedes." Santana answered honestly.

"You hurt me so badly before I'm scared to trust you again." Santana and Mercedes were having a honest and sensual conversation in the middle of the crowded dance floor. To them the club was empty and it was just the two of them having an open and honest conversation.

"Give me a chance to earn your trust back Cedes, I want to be there for you and our daughter." Santana talked as she put her hands back on Mercedes hips, moving to the music.

"What if doesn't work out again."

"But what if it does Cedes, we both want and need each other." Santana pulls Mercedes in closer to her so that there was no space in between them.

"Let me take care of you tonight, your body is practically calling my name." Santana presses Mercedes up against her so she could feel how hard her dick was in her dress. Mercedes softly moans at the feeling of Santana's member up against her.

Mercedes was about to respond but someone bumped into them bringing them out of their little bubble.

"Oh sorry guys I didn't even see you there." Santana rolls her eyes when she sees that it's Sam who bumped into them.

"Yeah I'm sure you didn't Sam." Santana says with an attitude.

"It's okay I need something to drink anyway." Mercedes says as she hurries off the dance floor. Santana follows behind her bumping Sam with her shoulder as she rushes past him.

Mercedes disappears in the crowd of the packed club so Santana decides to run off to the bathroom. She didn't want the whole club to see the huge boner poking through her dress. As Santana was walking down the hall to the bathroom she sees Mercedes leaning against the wall with her head down. Santana walks over to see if everything was okay with Mercedes.

"Mercedes, are you okay? I'm sorry if things got a little out of hands on the dance floor but I thoug-."

Santana wasn't able to finish her sentence before Mercedes threw her against the wall and begin kissing her. Santana was shocked at first but quickly begin to kiss Mercedes back. The kiss was rough and passionate, five years of love, regret, and frustration poured into this kiss. Santana backs Mercedes into the opposite wall and begins to kiss her neck and runs her hands up and down Mercedes body. Mercedes moans as she feels Santana tongue and hands on her body.

"Wait..Santana wait " Mercedes gently pushes Santana off of her.

"Sorry..do you want to stop, did I go too far?" Santana asks breathing heavily.

"No..let's finish this back in my room."

Back at the suite they waste no time once they are in Mercedes room. Santana begins to help Mercedes take off her shoes and dress and she does the same. Santana brings Mercedes in for another kiss then they fall back onto the bed. Mercedes opens her mouth to let Santana's tongue slide inside and they begin to massage their tongues together. Santana breaks from the kiss and begins licking and sucking on Mercedes neck causing her to moan. Santana reaches behind Mercedes and unhooks her bra with one hand and Mercedes helps her take off the bra. Mercedes throws her bra to the side and Santana's dick gets hard as a rock when she looks down at Mercedes big breast and hard nipples. Santana goes down and wraps her mouth around Mercedes nipples and begins licking and sucking them. Mercedes moans out in pleasure at the feeling of Santana warm mouth on her nipples.

"God San!" The sound of Mercedes moaning her name again was the best thing Santana heard in years and all she wanted was to hear that sound over and over again.

Santana begins to work her way down Mercedes body until she reached Mercedes panties. She slowly slides them off and sees how wet and ready Mercedes was for her. Santana wastes no time as she begins to perform oral sex on Mercedes.

Mercedes moans out in pleasure as Santana licked and sucked on her clit, giving her the most pleasure she's felt in a very long time.

"Oh my God San! So good!" Mercedes yells digging her fingers through Santana's long black hair.

"Please don't stop!" Mercedes yells out. Santana continues to pleasure Mercedes with her tongue not stopping until she heard those magic words.

"Oh Yes..Yes..I'm I'm Cumming!" Mercedes body begins to shake as a strong orgasm runs through her body.

Santana comes up for air once Mercedes came down from orgasm. She gives Mercedes a kiss so that she could taste herself on her tongue. The couple kiss for a minute or so before Mercedes whispers in Santana ears for her to stand up and take off her boxers. Santana does exactly that, she stands at the edge of the bed and pulls her boxers down. When she looks up she sees Mercedes looking at her as if she was a snack.

"It's still as big as I remember." Mercedes stares at Santana's fully erect 8 inch penis. Santana laughs at Mercedes comment. She gets back on the bed and lays on top of Mercedes. They begin to passionately kiss, exploring the others mouth. Santana breaks the kiss and reaches over and grabs a condom out of her purse that was on the nightstand. She quickly slides it on using one hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks Mercedes one last time.

"San, I want you inside me." That was all Santana needed to hear. She slowly guides the tip of her dick inside Mercedes and she hears Mercedes gasp at the feeling. Once Santana was confident that Mercedes was comfortable with the tip she slide the rest of her dick inside.

"Damn Cedes you are tight as hell." Santana grunts as she slowly moved her dick in and out of Mercedes vagina.

"Oh San keep going." Mercedes moans as Santana thrust in and out of her. Santana thrusts in out of Mercedes slowly, not going faster or harder until Mercedes told her too.

"Oh Yes faster San!" Once Mercedes gave Santana the green light, Santana begin to thrust harder and faster inside Mercedes pussy.

"Oh Yes San..Don't stop!" Mercedes cries out as Santana slams her dick inside of her over and over again creating a rhythm. Santana starts pounding harder into Mercedes and it drives Mercedes crazy. She starts yelling out coherent and incoherent words. The most of what Santana can make out is Mercedes telling her how good it feels and telling her not to stop.

"Damn Cedes, your so fucking tight!" Santana yells as she feels Mercedes pussy gripping her dick. Santana takes Mercedes hands and place them above her head interlocking their fingers together as she thrusts her lower body into Mercedes pussy.

"Oh Yes baby!" Mercedes moans out and Santana's dick twitches inside her hearing Mercedes call her baby. This prompted Santana to go even harder pounding and thrusting her shaft in and out of Mercedes pussy.

Santana switches position so that now Mercedes was on top of her riding her dick. Mercedes throws her head back in ecstasy as she feels every inch of Santana deeper inside of her. Santana sits up with Mercedes in her lap bouncing her up and down on her dick. Both of them were getting closer to their own orgasms.

"Baby I'm so close!" Mercedes yells out as she feels her orgasm approaching.

"Oh God Cedes, come for me!" Mercedes body obeyed on command as she came on Santana's dick. Burying her fingers deep inside Santana back as a strong orgasm ripped through her body all the while Mercedes yelling Santana's name at the top of her lungs. Santana no longer able to hold it in comes instantaneously as she felt Mercedes pussy clenching down hard on her dick.

They rode the orgasms out together rocking back and forth until both of their bodies collapse on the bed.

Mercedes rolls over so that she was laying next to Santana, both of them trying desperately to catch their breaths.

"Oh my god that was incredible." Santana pants as she lays back on the pillows. Mercedes comes over and lays down on Santana's chest. Santana couldn't believe the situation she was in right now. She had just made love to the love of her life after five years apart.

"Are we really going to give this another chance?" Mercedes asks softly, rubbing circles on Santana's toned stomach.

"I really hope so, I know I broke your heart before but I swear I will never hurt you again." Santana declared.

"Why did you break my heart in the first place? I thought we were so happy, we had so many plans for our future."

"I was happy Mercedes, you made me so fucking happy but I was young and dumb. I was willing to do anything to make my dreams come true without thinking about what it would cost me. I just need you to believe me when I say that I am so sorry for what I put you through. I am willing to do anything I can to make you mine again because I am still completely in love with you." Santana speaks honestly hoping to convince Mercedes that she was being sincere.

Mercedes lifts her head off Santana's chest and looks her directly in the eyes. "I'm completely in love with you too San."

"Really?"

"Yes and I'm willing to give you another chance not just for me but for our daughter as well."

Santana grabs Mercedes by the back of her head and pulls her in for a deep passionate kiss that leaves both of them smiling.

"But I still want to take things slow, it's been five years and we have a lot of things to learn about each other."

"I'm all for taking things slow as long as I get to be with you."

"That means waiting to tell Aliyah that we are together."

"Okay that makes sense."

"And as much as I enjoyed tonight, having sex is not taking things slow so we should probably hold off on that too."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious, plus your going back to LA so it's not like we will even be able to see each other that much for the next couple of months anyway."

"Fuck I forgot I have to go back to LA after the wedding."

"Yeah you have a life to get back to superstar."

"Ugh. I don't want to leave you and Aliyah." Santana pulls Mercedes down on top of her.

"I don't want you to leave either but we both still have lives and jobs we have to get back to."

"I know but it's not going to be easy."

"It may not be easy but it will be worth it." Mercedes says. Santana smiles then leans over for another kiss which Mercedes welcome. Santana and Mercedes fall asleep that night in each other's arms, both completely happy to be back together again.

TWO DAYS LATER

Today was Quinn and Rachel's wedding day and the church was already packed with friends and family all there to support Quinn and Rachel as they tied the knot.

Santana pours Quinn a glass of champagne because Quinn was a nervous wreck pacing back and forth in the dressing room. The boys Mike, Artie, and Sam waited outside the dressing for Quinn to come out. Any minute now it will be time for Mr. Shue to walk Quinn down the aisle.

"Here drink some of this, calm them nerves down a little." Santana hands the glass to Quinn who happily accepts, she had been a nervous wreck all day.

"Thanks San." Quinn takes a big gulp of the champagne finishing the whole glass. "I can't believe I'm really about to get married."

"Yes you are, you are about to get married to the love of your life in front of everyone who loves and cares deeply for the both of you." Santana interlaces her hand with Quinn's free hand. "I am so happy for you Quinn, Rachel truly loves you."

"Thank you San, I love her too. I just hope I don't screw this up, Judy and Russell weren't exactly the greatest role models for what a happy and loving marriage looks like." Quinn says looking down at the floor sadly.

"Hey look at me." Santana puts a finger under Quinn's chin and lifts up her head so that Quinn was looking her directly in the eyes.

"You are going to be an exceptional wife Q. You and Rachel are going to have an exceptional life and raise exceptional kids. Don't you doubt that for a second. Today is the beginning of the rest of your life."

"I love you San." Quinn brings Santana in closer and embraces her in a hug.

"I love you too Q."

Santana pulls out of the embrace. "Alright let's save on this mushy talk for later, I still have to give my speech at the reception." Quinn laughs, she knew Santana didn't show this side of herself often but she was doing it for her.

They hear a soft knock on the door and Brittany walks over to open it, she opens the door and standing on the other side is Mr. Shue looking handsome in a white tuxedo.

"Time to get this show on the road ladies, it's time to get Quinn married!"

Quinn and Rachel have a beautiful wedding in front of their family and friends. There was not a dry eye in the church and after it was all said and done Quinn and Rachel Fabray were officially wife and wife.

The reception was in full swing as the dj played music throughout the reception hall. Family and friends were socializing and reminiscing about old times while others piled onto the dance floor. Santana had just finished giving an emotional maid of honor speech and now she was trying to find Mercedes and Aliyah. She spots them but unfortunately Mercedes mom was there also. Santana was dreading going over now because she knew Mercedes mom probably hated her guts but she had to face her one day so why not now.

"Hey everyone." Santana said once she walks up to the them.

"Tana!" Aliyah yells in excitement. She runs over to hug Santana who sweeps her daughter up in her arms.

"Hello pretty girl."

"I missed you!"

"I missed you more!" Santana gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Janet it's been a long time."

Santana acknowledges Mercedes mom who was looking at her in disgust.

"Santana I prefer if you would call me Mrs. Jones and it hasn't been long enough." If looks could kill, Santana wouldn't of stood a chance against Mrs. Jones.

"Mom." Mercedes says in a warning tone.

"Don't mom me Mercedes Jones, you didn't expect me to welcome her with open arms after what she did to you."

"Mom please not in front of Aliyah." Mercedes didn't think it was the time or place, Quinn and Rachel just got married it was supposed to be a happy and loving day.

"Mrs. Jones I know what I did to Mercedes was terrible and I don't expect you to like me but Aliyah is my daughter too so I'm going to be around. So we are going to have to at least be cordial with each other." Santana says trying to be the bigger person.

"I don't have to do anything Santana but I will try to keep my negative comments about you to myself whenever Aliyah is around."

"That's fine." Santana simply states because obviously she wasn't going to change her mind any time soon.

'Mercedes I'm going to head home now, tell Quinn and Rachel that the ceremony was beautiful. I will call you tomorrow." Mrs. Jones leans over and gives Mercedes a kiss on her cheeks before reaching over and doing the same to Aliyah.

"Bye Gma!"

"Goodbye sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too Gma!"

Before Mrs. Jones could turn and leaves she notices Sam walking towards them.

"Sam Evans look at how handsome you are, come over here and give me a hug." Sam walks up with a huge smile on his face and engulfs Mrs. Jones in a big hug. Santana rolls her eyes, irritated by Sam's presence once again.

"Mrs. Jones it's been so long, you still look as beautiful as I remember."

"Oh Sam don't be so formal, call me Janet. How have you been?" Santana just wanted to walk away from this conversation but she didn't want to give Sam the satisfaction of knowing he got to her once again. So she just stands there with Aliyah in her arms as Sam and Mercedes mom talked back and forth.

"I've been really great, the agency is still thriving and I just signed a new client about a week ago. Life is going really good for me right now."

"That's good to hear, I always knew you were going to be successful."

"You probably were the only one that thought so, I was a little clueless in high school."

"That's alright because look at you now, a rich and successful sports agent. Now what about your love life, someone as handsome as you I know those girls are following at your feet."

"Mom, we shouldn't get into Sam's personal business." Mercedes interrupts.

"No its fine Mercedes, unfortunately Janet I'm still single. I haven't found the right woman yet but I'm still looking." He turns to Mercedes when he says this and all Santana wanted to do was slap the smirk off his face.

"Well you know Mercedes is still single, I always thought you two would be so great together." Mrs. Jones says not caring that Santana was standing right there.

"Mom stop." Mercedes warns again.

"Who are you?" Aliyah says with a confused look on her face.

"Oh hi, my name is Sam, what's your name?"

"Aliyah Marie Jones."

"Nice to meet you Aliyah, you are a very beautiful girl."

"Thank you, mommy says I get my good looks from mama Tana." Aliyah says proudly. Santana smiles from ear to ear hearing Aliyah call her mama.

"Oh, so she's you and Mercedes daughter?"

"Yes she is." Santana says proudly.

"Oh wow I had no idea..Well you two have a beautiful little girl." Sam looks shocked and confused by the new information he just learned.

"Thank you." Mercedes responds.

"Anyway it was nice seeing you again Janet. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night." Sam walkes away, he was obviously taken aback by the fact that Santana and Mercedes had a daughter together.

"Tana are you coming over to our house tonight."

"Yes I am pretty girl." Mercedes had invited Santana over to spend the night with them before she had to go back to L.A in the morning.

"Yay!" Aliyah claps her hands in excitement.

"Well I will be going now, Mercedes call me when you get home we need to talk." Mrs. Jones turns and walks out of the reception hall.

"Your mom is never going to like me is she?" Santana asks.

"You know how protective my mom is over me, she can be very stubborn. Hopefully she will come around one day."

"I doubt it but where is your dad, did he not want to come?"

"He goes on a lot of business trips so he wasn't able to make it."

"Oh okay."

"Mommy, can I please get a cupcake!" Aliyah asks pointing to the table full of desserts by the wedding cake.

"Yes but you can only have one I don't want you hyped up on sugar tonight."

"Tana let's go get cupcakes!"

"What Aliyah wants, Aliyah gets." Santana says to Mercedes before carrying their daughter over to the dessert table. Mercedes watches as Santana and their daughter walk away and the amount of happiness she felt was overwhelming. Her and Santana were on good terms and Aliyah finally got to meet her mother. This week has been so perfect and Mercedes couldn't be happier.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Quinn and Rachel's wedding was so beautiful, I'm so happy for the two of them." Mercedes says to Santana as they walk into her house. The wedding ended half an hour ago and right now Quinn and Rachel were off to their honeymoon.

"Yes it was, their wedding planner did a great job with everything." Santana responds.

"Mommy are you and Tana going to get married?" Aliyah asks innocently. Both Mercedes and Santana give their daughter a shocked look.

"No Aliyah, Santana and I are just friends."

"But I thought parents are suppose to be married?" Aliyah was very smart for her age.

"Yes sometimes but not all the time. When they love each other that's when they get married."

"You don't love each other?" Aliyah continues to question.

"Liyah, mommy and I love each other but just as friends." Santana tells Aliyah even though she knew it was a lie.

"But I want you to get married so Tana can live with us and we can be a family!" Santana was heartbroken hearing how their daughter so desperately wanted a family. It was exactly how she always felt when she was younger but she never got it. This was exactly why she wanted so badly for things to work out with her and Mercedes, she wanted to be a family.

"I know you do sweetie but right now your mommy and I are just friends. I'm still your mama Tana and you can call me everyday or video chat with me whenever you want. I'll come visit you whenever I can okay."

"You promise." Aliyah says poking out her bottom lip.

"Pinky promise." Santana holds out her pinky finger to Aliyah who quickly wraps her pinky around Santana's finger.

"Can you come watch Doc McStuffins with me now!" Aliyah asks quickly moving on from the conversation they just had.

"Of course Liyah." Santana answers and Aliyah grabs her hand and pulls Santana to her bedroom.

Once inside Aliyah's bedroom Santana notices her daughters obsession with this Doc McStuffins character because she was all over Aliyah's walls.

"Do you like my room Tana?"

"Like it, I love it!"

"This is Doc McStuffins! She's my favorite!"

"Well I can definitely see that."

"I have all her episodes on my iPad." Aliyah grabs her iPad off a small desk in the corner of her room. She then hops on her bed and sits against her pillows.

"Come on Tana we can both fit on the bed." Aliyah says patting a spot on the bed beside her.

"But you have to take off your shoes. Mommy does not like shoes on the bed."

Santana smiles at her daughter then takes off her shoes before getting in the bed with Aliyah. Aliyah turns on the iPad and turns on the episode of Doc McStuffins saved on her iPad. Santana was impressed with how easily Aliyah navigated through the iPad like a pro.

"Here you hold it Tana." Aliyah hands the iPad over to Santana then cuddles up next to her mother. Santana wraps her arms around Aliyah as the little girl lays her head on her chest and hits play on the video.

As they watch the episodes Santana couldn't help but constantly stared down at her daughter. She couldn't believe she had created something so beautiful and so precious. Aliyah was her perfect little angel and Santana just wanted to do everything she could to make sure she was always happy. The realization that she would soon have to leave Aliyah was hitting her hard and she tried her best to keep the tears from falling down her eyes. She held Aliyah tighter in her arms, enjoying every second she got with her.

Before Santana knew it she was being shaken awake by Mercedes, she didn't even realize she had fell asleep.

"Santana wake up." Mercedes whispers in her ear. She didn't want to wake her up because the way her and Aliyah fell asleep was just too cute but it would not be comfortable for the both of them to sleep in the small bed all night. Mercedes took a picture of the two of them before she woke Santana up and saved it on her cellphone.

"Sorry I didn't realize I fell asleep." Santana says getting up slowly, making sure she didn't wake up Aliyah. She carefully freed herself from Aliyah's hold and slowly got out of the bed. She put the blankets on top of her daughter and tucked her in.

"Looks like you are a natural." Mercedes comments.

"I'm sure I got a lot left to learn."

"Yeah but after just a week of motherhood you are doing pretty good."

"Thanks." Santana leans over and kisses her sleeping daughter on the forehead. Mercedes does the same and they both quietly exit the bedroom. Mercedes guides Santana down the hall to her bedroom.

Once inside Mercedes bedroom she goes to her dresser and pulls out some clothes for both her and Santana to wear to bed.

"Thanks." Santana says when Mercedes hands her a long t-shirt to put on. Mercedes turns her back as Santana changes which Santana finds silly.

"Cedes it's nothing you've never seen before, you don't have to turn around."

"It's actually for my own good, you can be irresistible at times and I want to stick to my no sex rule. Even though we won't see each other for awhile and right now I really want to have going away sex, I'm controlling myself." Santana was surprised by Mercedes honesty.

"One for the road?" Santana asks just to see if maybe Mercedes would change her mind.

"No I'm taking this seriously San so you just put on your clothes. I'll be in the bathroom getting ready for bed." Mercedes rushes off into the bathroom.

"Well if you change your mind I'll be here in your bed with nothing on but a t-shirt and boxers." Santana teases.

"Shut up Santana!" Mercedes yells through the door. Santana laughs at Mercedes frustration. She climbs into the bed and checks her emails and text messages while she waits for Mercedes to return. About fifteen minutes later Mercedes returns and climbs into bed next to Santana.

"What time do you have to leave in the morning?"

"Around ten, I still have to get my stuff from Quinn's before I head to the airport."

"Oh okay." Mercedes says and Santana can hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm gonna miss you." Santana assures.

"I'm going to miss you too San."

"I'll call you and Aliyah everyday."

"Santana I don't expect you to call everyday, you are going to be super busy with filming and everything."

"I'm never going to be too busy for the two of you. If I can't call I will at least text you."

"Okay." Mercedes lays her head on Santana's chest. It was obvious to Santana that something was bothering Mercedes.

"Cedes tell me what's on your mind right now, I know something is bothering you."

Mercedes sighs before she begins to speak. "I don't know it's just we've only been back in each other's lives for a week and look how we are now. It's like we never broke up and that's scary to me, are you sure we didn't rush this?"

"No, there is no doubt in my mind that you are my soul mate. I already let five years past and I'm not letting six months past just to confirm something I already know. I love you Mercedes and you love me and that's all that matters. There is no rules to love and my feelings for you haven't changed in five years and I'm not going to let you slip away like I did before."

"You really do love me huh?"

"With all my heart." Santana answers with no hesitation.

Mercedes pulls Santana down to her and gives her a soft but passionate kiss. Mercedes had her reservations about jumping back into a relationship with Santana again but she could look in her eyes and tell that Santana meant every word she said.

"I love you Santana Lopez."

"And I love you Mercedes Jones."

Santana and Mercedes spend the rest of the night making out with each other. Enjoying the last moments they had left together, both of them dreading the next day when Santana would return to L.A and once again their relationship would be tested.


	4. Chapter 4

I landed in L.A about an hour ago and was met by Cassandra who took me straight to ABC studios. I get reacquainted with the cast I met at the table read months ago. We chat about how excited we all were to be working with Shonda Rhimes and how we thought the show could be a huge hit. After I meet the cast the crew directs me to my trailer, my personal assistant Shay was waiting for me when I walked inside.

"Good morning Santana." Shay greets me as soon as I walk inside. Shay has been my personal assistant for the last three years and she is the best assistant anyone can ask for. She always showed up to work motivated and on time, never complaining no matter what I asked her to do.

"Morning Shay."

"How was your best friend's wedding? I know you were nervous about going back home." I sit down on the couch, pulling out my cellphone to check my text messages.

"The wedding was awesome and I have so much fun seeing my friends again. At first I was nervous about going back home but everything worked out better than I expected."

"I'm glad you had a good time, you worked so hard this year you deserve a break."

"Thanks Shay."

"Your welcome, by the way here's the script if you want to go over your lines so more."

I take the script out of her hand then get back on my phone, I have a text message from Mercedes that I quickly open up. The text was actually a picture of me and Aliyah fast asleep in her bed. A big smile spreads across my face, I stare at the picture because it was absolutely perfect. Aliyah looks like a perfect little angel while she slept,my angel. I immediately set the picture as my wallpaper on my phone. I text Mercedes thank you for the picture and tell her I would call her later when I was done on set.

"What's got you smiling like a Cheshire cat?" Shay says sitting down next to me looking over my shoulder. I lock my phone so that the screen would go black.

"Nothing I'm just reading a funny text message from a friend." I put my cell phone back in my pocket. I did not need anyone knowing what was going on with me and Mercedes right now. If the tabloids got a hold of information about Aliyah they would have a field day.

"Oh okay." Shay says obviously not believing me but she didn't push the issue any further. Shay was professional in that way, she knew when to treat me like a boss and when to treat me like a friend.

I sit in my trailer going over my lines for a couple of hours until they were ready for me on set. I hear a knock on my trailer door and in walks Cassandra.

"Alright Santana they are ready for you on set." I stand up from the couch, handing my script over to Shay.

"I hope they are ready for me because I am about to knock these producers off their feet."

"Santana Lopez knows no other way, come on let's go." Cassandra says and all of us exit the trailer then walk over to the set.

I enter the set and meet the producers, directors, and Shonda Rhimes of course who tells me how perfect she thought I was for the role. I play a character by the name of Rosario Cruz, a twenty one year old college student whose best friend is murdered and she gets framed as the killer. It's a crime drama and I was hooked the first time I read the script, I knew I was meant to play Rosario Cruz. I talk to Shonda and producers for a moment then we got right into business and started filming. The whole day on set was amazing, I loved everyone I worked with and after filming today's scenes I know it's going to be an instant hit. I walk back to my trailer with Shay, Cassandra had to leave to take care of other clients. As soon as we get inside the trailer I flop down on the couch, it was fun filming but it's been a long day and I am exhausted.

"You did fantastic today Santana, the whole cast is so talented." Shay tells me.

"Thanks Shay, I have no doubt that this is going to be the beginning of something special." As soon as I finish my sentence there is a knock on my trailer door.

"Come in." I announce.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez, our executive producer wants to meet you." Jerry a crew member peeps his head inside my trailer.

"Of course, send them right in." I stand up from the couch, making sure I was presentable in front of the boss.

"Okay, right this way Mrs. Valentine." He opens the door and in comes the one person I made it my business to stay away from five years ago. The woman who I regretted ever laying eyes on is standing right in front of me.

"Well hello Santana Lopez, it's been way too long." The older woman says to me in a seductive voice.

"Emily Valentine." I can't believe this is happening to me, Emily was the reason for Mercedes and I break up and now she was my boss. How in the hell am I supposed to explain this to Mercedes.

"Could Santana and I have a moment to talk in private please." Emily says to Shay in her fake sweet voice that I hated so much.

"No problem, Santana I'll be waiting outside."

"Shay you don't have to wait, just go ahead home I'm good for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, enjoy the rest of your night and I will see you in the morning."

"Okay thanks, I will make sure your driver is on his way so he can take you home when you're done here." Shay grabs her stuff and quickly leaves the trailer so now it was just me and Emily.

"Santana, how have you been?" Emily sits down on the couch

crossing her legs. Emily is about fifteen years older than me with dark brown hair and green eyes. Just picture Victoria Davis from One Tree Hill and you got Emily Valentine.

"I've been fine Emily." I really wasn't in the mood to have small talk with her.

"That's good to hear, you know I've been following your career for the past five years. You've really done well for yourself, I guess you never needed my help after all."

"Yeah I guess not."

"Santana why don't you come sit down, I don't bite.. Well on most occasions I don't." Emily winks at me, I can't believe she is really trying to flirt with me right now.

"I'm good right where I am." I lean back against the counter opposite of the couch.

"Santana you seem so uptight, I know it's been awhile and I'm your boss now but you don't have to act like we don't have history."

"A very brief history and I'm not being uptight I'm just trying to make sure things stay professional between us. By the way are we going to pretend like you didn't try to black ball me in Hollywood after I ended things with you." I fold my arms across my chest, I was already irritated by her and I have no time for her foolishness.

"Oh Santana you know the saying, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Emily giggles and I don't find anything funny. If I wasn't so talented she could of really ruined my career.

"Don't pretend like our relationship was anything serious. We were together for only two months and you were just using me for arm candy to show off to your elite friends." In the two months that Emily and I were together she was constantly dragging me to parties to meet her friends. We never did anything sexual even though Emily would beg me to have sex with her I just couldn't do it. The only thing we ever did was make out and that was bad enough since I was still in a relationship with Mercedes.

"Part of that may be true but I did care for you Santana and I wanted to give you are great life but you just couldn't get over that little home town girl of yours." Emily says rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't even speak of her, she was the best thing that ever happened to me and I fucked it all up for nothing."

"Aww isn't that cute, you actually still love her. I'm guessing from all the girls I've seen you with all over TMZ that things didn't work out with your highschool sweetheart."

"That's none of your business Emily." I just want this conversation with her to be over with, she is the last person I wanted to be around right now.

"Fair enough." Emily says. "Anyway I'm over all that now and I just want to make sure we make this show as big as it possibly can be." Emily stands up from the couch and inches closer to me.

"If that's the case then we should have no problems." I try to back up but I'm already pressed against the counter.

"Absolutely." Emily backs away from me with either a smile or a evil grin on her face, I can't tell which one.

"By the way my number is still the same if you need to call me for any reason at all." Emily tries to caress my face but I quickly slap her hand away.

"You're still as feisty as I remembered, see you tomorrow Santana." She blows me a kiss then she goes over to the door and walks out of the trailer.

Why is this happening to me, my life is going great and here comes Emily to ruin it once again. Both my personal life and career are going exactly the way I want it to and now I have to deal with Emily. It was no way I was going to let Emily ruin this opportunity for me but I have to tell Mercedes what's going on.

I catch a ride to my condo with my driver and as I ride in the back of the car my mind wanders to my history with Emily. Emily and I met at a party about a month after I moved to L.A, I was introduced to her by a friend. At first it was just a friendly relationship, she was selling me all these dreams about how she could make me into a star. Me being young, naive and wanting desperately to make it out of Lima my nose was wide open. I ate up all the attention she was giving me and I lost my way. I wanted to be a star more than I wanted to eat or breathe and I saw Emily as my first class ticket to stardom. I was so far gone that when she started to make advances at me I didn't turn her down. Then one night we made out in the back seat of her car, which started everything. At first I felt so guilty about it because I knew it would break Mercedes heart if she found out but I quickly put that guilt to the side. Soon I was spending everyday with Emily, going to all the exclusive Hollywood parties, events, meeting celebrities and I was loving it. This went on for two months until the night Mercedes broke up with me. The next day I called Emily and ended things with her, she tried and tried to get me to be with her. Telling me that she would give me the world and making all kinds of promises but none of that mattered anymore. I lost the one thing that mattered most to me in my life, which was Mercedes. I never saw Emily again after that but I felt her presence everywhere, especially when I would go on auditions. All the writers and producers that were friends with Emily black balled me and if it wasn't for one director given me my big break I would probably be back in Lima working at Breadstix.

When I finally get home to my condo I go straight to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine. I take my wine and sit down on my sectional to relax. My cell phone starts to ring and I look at it and see that it's a FaceTime call from Mercedes. I accept the call and the most beautiful face I've ever seen appears on the screen.

"Hi Tana!" Aliyah greets me, it's looks like she is in her pajamas probably getting ready for bed.

"Hey baby girl."

"I'm about to go to bed but mommy said I could say goodnight to you since I couldn't talk to you today."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you today I was very busy working but I'm glad I get to see you before you go to bed."

"It's okay Tana, I just miss you."

"Sweetie you have no idea how much I miss you. I think about you all day long."

"I think about you all day too Tana!" Aliyah is so sweet, I wish I could just jump through this phone and hug her.

"So what did you do today?" I ask Aliyah as I lay back on the sectional, the glass of wine still in my hand.

"Mommy took me to the park and we had a picnic and it was so much fun. I wish you could of came too Tana."

"I wish I could of been there too Aliyah. How about when I come to visit we can all go on a picnic together."

"But when are you coming back Tana?" Aliyah asks with a small pout on her face.

"I wish I could come back soon but I have to work so it might be a long time before I can visit again." I hate that I have to be so far away from my daughter but with my schedule I just don't see how I could make it back home any time soon.

"Can mommy and I come live with you?"

"Trust me sweetie I would love for you and mommy to come live with me but that's just not possible right now."

"Why not?" Aliyah asks innocently. I should've known it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Because mommy has a job there and you will be starting preschool soon. Right now it's just not possible for you to move out here but I promise I will come visit you the first chance I get."

"Okay." Aliyah says sadly. I hear Mercedes talking in the background.

"Tana, mommy says I have to go to bed now because it's getting late."

"Okay sweetheart, goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight mama." My heart melts hearing Aliyah call me mama. I just want to be there to hug her and tuck her in for the night. Instead I'm stuck here almost two thousand miles away, all alone in this big empty condo.

Aliyah hands the phone over to Mercedes, I was happy to see her face too after the crazy day I had.

"Hold on a second Santana, let me tuck Aliyah into bed and I'll be right back."

"Okay I'll wait." Mercedes puts the phone down. I wait while she deals with Aliyah. She comes back in about five minutes and greets me with her beautiful smile.

"Hey baby." God it feels so good to hear her call me that again.

"Hi babe, I miss you."

"I miss you too, so much."

"Thank you for that picture you sent me, it's my background picture now."

"Yeah I thought you would like it, now you can look at it whenever you start to miss Aliyah."

"It's perfect." I respond. I can see now that Mercedes is in her bedroom sitting on her bed.

"So how was your big day superstar?"

"It was eventful to say the least. The cast and crew are amazing and I had so much fun filming today. I have a really good feeling that this show is going to be an instant hit."

"I'm so happy for you baby and I can't wait to watch."

"Thanks babe."

"Your welcome."

I take a sip of my wine because I know that I have to tell Mercedes about Emily, I just don't know how.

"San is something wrong? You look like you have a lot on your mind." I take another sip of my wine, I'm so nervous about how Mercedes will react.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you and I know you are not going to like it."

"Well that doesn't sound good but lay it on me." I can see on Mercedes face that she is really concerned by what I have to tell her.

"I met the executive producer of the show today and she's a girl from my past."

"What's so significant about that? I knew you would be in the same circles as girls you dated before."

I take a deep breath and exhale. "Because she's the woman I cheated on you with."

Mercedes instantly face drops, I'm sure it's not what she expected to hear me say.

"Wow, I uh don't know how to feel about this." Mercedes runs her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry Cedes, I thought she was gone out of my life forever. I had no idea that she would be working on the show when I auditioned."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes we talked for a little bit."

"What did you talk about." Mercedes seems a bit agitated now.

"Mostly about our past and what happened between us."

"Did you tell her about me?"

"No, I didn't think it was any of her business."

"Of course you didn't." Mercedes rolls her eyes at me, why is she getting upset with me like I did something wrong.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"So you're still going to work on this show even though the woman who ruined our relationship is your boss."

"Mercedes I'm not going to miss out on the biggest role of my career because of her. I can't believe you would even want me to throw the opportunity away."

"So you don't even care about how it makes me feel to know that you will be around that woman again. It's like five years ago all over again, you picking your career over me."

"It's not like five years ago because I'm not going to hurt you like that again, I made you a promise. This is going to be strictly a business relationship between Emily and I."

"I don't want you working with her!"

"That's not fair Mercedes, this is what I've been working my entire career for. Now you want me to throw it all away over someone who means nothing to me."

"So you're telling me that you don't think that she will try and rekindle whatever relationship the two of you had."

"I don't care if she does because nothing is going to happen. I love you and I want to be with you, I was being honest and upfront with you." Now I'm angry because I did nothing wrong today and I was honest with her.

"So your choosing her over me again."

"Mercedes are you serious right now, I'm not choosing her I-." Before I could finish my sentence I hear a knock on my condo door, I was definitely not in the mood for visitors. Plus it was a odd time of the night for someone to be knocking on my door.

"Hold on one second Mercedes just let me see who this is and we can finish this conversation. Do not hang up, we are not done talking about this." The knocking continues as I hop up off the couch, running to answer the door.

I open the door and before I have the time for my brain to register who the woman was in front of me she begins attacking me with her lips.

"Santana baby I missed you so much! It's been way too long since I had that big cock in my mouth!" This has to be the worst day of my life.

"Nicki stop! What are you doing here?" I pull the young blonde girl off of me.

"I just got back from New York baby and I'm super horny and ready for you." Nicki drops to her knees in front of me and tries to unbutton my pants.

"Nicki no I can't! Get off your knees." I grab the girl by her hand and pick her up off the ground.

"Baby whats wrong? You would normally be cumming in my mouth by now." Shit Mercedes is going to kill me if she heard all of that. I push Nicki to the side and she stumbles back. I run over to my phone left on the couch and I see a livid Mercedes Jones staring back at me.

"Baby let me explain it's not what you think okay. Nicki is someone I was hooking up with before you and me got back together. I had no idea that she was coming here tonight." I quickly try to explain myself but by the look on Mercedes face, it didn't matter what I said.

"Santana who are you talking to." Nicki yells at me.

"Nicki please shut up! Mercedes please I swear I had no idea that she was coming here!" I plead with Mercedes through the phone.

"It doesn't matter Santana, I don't know why we thought this would work out. You have your own life in L.A and it's just too much for me to handle. I'll never keep you away from Aliyah again but I'm not ready to go through this, bye Santana." Mercedes hangs up and our FaceTime call ends. I can't believe that really just happened. Today went from the best day of my life to the worst, how in the hell did I get here.

Nicki walks up behind me. "Who's Aliyah?"

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE UPDATE! ALSO #TEAMMERCEDES OR #TEAMSANTANA ON THE EMILY SITUATION?


End file.
